leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeloAvarosa/CB1 Yuen, Dark side of the Moon
Yuen is a toplane bruiser or a midlane assasin, designed to quickly execute a high priority target then deal significant damage to surrounding foes. In the early game, her damage is quite significant as you can easily DPS the opponent down with Unholy scales and passive procs as well as sustained with Unholy scales last hits. In the mid game, she becomes a roaming menace, assasinating or dueling foes with her powerful Single target damage. Late game, she is a all in assasin, quickly taking out foes, one enemy at a time. Her current abilities look a little bit like this: Each time Yuen cast an ability, she gains a stack of Waxing, for each stack she has, she deals bonus magic damage with her basic attacks, up to (15 Yuen's level)| }} |description2 = Basic attacks dealt by Yuen reduce the cooldown of her basic abilities by 0.5 seconds. }} | }} Yuen commands the moon to eclipse and cast its shade of light over a 450-radius area for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second. |description2 = Over the duration, enemy units inside the eclipsed area have their magic resistance reduced by a flat amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} Yuen envelopes the nightfall over an enemy champion, leashing to the target for up to 4 seconds. Over the duration, any spellcast made by the target will cause it to receive magic damage, up to three times. Leash range 800 |description2 = If Chains of the Past target is damaged three times, it is . |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} |icon = Gate.png |description = Yuen She saps the life force of units that are killed,regenerating health, health generation is modified when killing enemy champions. |description2 = Yuen Empowers her next auto attack, extending her range by 175 (total range: 375), converting the damage to magic and causing the attacked unit to be slowed for 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} Yuen falls with unholy force upon her foe, dashing to it and dealing magic damage, equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's current health. For the next 6 seconds, the target is marked by Duskfall. |description2 = If Yuen casts Duskfall over the mark's duration, she will dash to the marked target, dealing magic damage, equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. |leveling = % of target's current health)}} |leveling2 = % of target's missing health)}} |range = 750 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} She is a mistress of the moon that has come to back to the earth to reclaim the throne of Mount Thank you for helping me so much, also thanks for the naming of the abilities too. Yes she does have bad scalings and good base damages, still thinking. Quotes: *Upon selection: "They do not know the truth" *Attacking: "Your time is up" "Your essence is taken" "You are blind" "I am the final judge" "You are not saved" "We have chosen your blood" "It requires sacrafice" "Blood is always spilled" "Try me" "Your memory will be lost" "Your legacy isn't true" *Moving: "Stop clicking so much" "I am going summoner!" "Many heritics, not enough blades" "Sneaking upon prey" "Like cats and mice" "I go there now" "This is the path" "So many souls were lost here" "Memories have faded" *Joke: "Go ask someone else for a few" "I do not have any of these" "Ok, so a yordle, a man and a woman walk into the sun... how did it go again?" *Taunt "You are nothing but a pale reflection" "The sun came first, and will die first" "Guess what? Your name isn't on the list" *Taunting Leona "The sun always rises, the sun always rises, the sun always rises. Alright we got it" *Taunting Diana "You do not know of the truth, you will never see it" *Upon Buying: Zhonyas hourglass: "3 thousand gold for a moment of time, a worthy investment" Rabadons deathcap: "Power from power!" Nashors tooth: "My strikes are fast and deadly" Void staff: "Break all limitations" Infinity edge: "Got that from mobafire, did you?" Boots of speed: "I am wearing shoes" Teir 2 Boots: "How do shoes make me stronger?" Wards: "Watching as always" Hunter's machete: "I am not a jungler" Banner of command or Ohmwrecker: "I suspect that you don't know what your doing" *Upon slaying Dragon: "We are stronger" *Upon slaying Baron: "We end this now!" *Upon destroying a structure: "What are these monuments to those of the moon?" "We are one step closer to victory" *Upon casting: Q: "Show your face!" "Shine your light" "Smite thee" W: "You are binded to me" "These chains are real" "Like snakes, attracted to magic" W (root): "Mistake!" "These chains Are real!" "Bound to the spot" E: Passive (Champions) ((BECAUSE ITS BLOODY ANNOYING TO PROC THIS EVERY TIME YOU KILL A MINION HUH?)): "Your essence is with me" E: "Purest moonstone" "Empowered by night" R: "Fight me" "Stand and fight" "Strike back!" R (second strike): "End your life!" "You are finished!" Recall: "I will return" Death: "No... moonlight save me..." TRIVIA: Yuen is chinese for "Moon" She was once a fine duelist but was religious on mount targon, however the Sun didnt grant saving so she turned away from it. Category:Custom champions